Nobody's Home
by MaraJadeJediMaster
Summary: Song Fic. Jaina's POV after the events of SbS. JJ. Please R


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or the song Nobody's Home, they belong to George Lucas and Avril Lavigne respectively**

****

**Nobody's Home**

Jaina walked from the hangar to her quarters on Borleias. She looked around for a familiar face, but found none, only a dark hallway. Nothing was the same, or would be the same ever again. Ever since the events at Myrkr her life had lost all meaning.

"_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again."_

Jaina had cried herself to sleep too often... she had lost count of the times it had happened. She had never felt more alone in her life. She had always had a large support network. A netwok of people that it seemed would always be there no matter what. Jaina had many people that she could depend on whether it was Chewie, Winter, her parents, her aunt and uncle, or her brothers; but where were those people now?

"_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside."_

Chewie was the first to go, killed by the Yuuzhan Vong at Sernpidal, the first of many casualties. His death had made this war personal.

Anakin was gone now too; he died trying to save the galaxy. He had become one with the force.

Jacen, her twin, her other half, he wasn't around either. He was missing, presumed dead by all except her mother, who was holding on to a thin strand of hope.

Where were the rest of the people who were supposed to care about her? They were all too concerned with their own lives to even think about her.

Mara had the baby now; so, much couldn't be expected of her or Luke. What about her parents? Why weren't they around when she needed them?

"_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs."_

What about Zekk? He was the first boy she had ever had a crush on, he was one of her best friends. Zekk and Jaina had gone through so much together. If she was so important to him, where was he now? How could he just have left her to battle her demons by herself, when she had brought him back from the darkside. Nothing made sense anymore.

"_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside."_

And then there was the fact that Kyp Durron was trying to act like a hero with her. Why was he doing this? Did he have something to prove? It's like he totally ignored the fact that she hated him, just so he can try and prevent her going to the darkside. Why did he want to get so close to her, once again, something else that doesn't make sense.

"_Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh"_

All she had now was her X-wing. That was the only thing that she could afford to be attached to. She didn't know if she would live to see another sunrise. She couldn't afford anyone caring for her as more than a friend, not now, maybe not ever. But what about Jag Fel, there was something else there, something more than friendship. She didn't like admitting it, it seemed that she wanted to hate him, but why?

"_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside."_

As she walked down the hallway with tears in her eyes, a million thoughts running through her mind, she faintly heard noise coming from behind her. She turned around to see Jag Fel walking towards her. He walked up to her, looked into her eyes, and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest as she cried.

"_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah"_

As she stood wrapped in his embrace, her tears flowed freely, but for the first time ever she felt somewhat happy. Maybe she now had a reason to live. She was finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel.


End file.
